


【EC】爱人间的登月通话

by yhxyssp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Moon Landing, Outer Space, Telepathy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: Erik的能力被航天局看中，远赴月球执行登月任务；留守基诺沙的Charles决定再锻炼一下自己的能力，不依赖超脑每晚给他打一个星际电话。





	【EC】爱人间的登月通话

**Author's Note:**

> 是文科生写瞎鸡儿写的宇航短篇，里面肯定bug超多。如果你发现了什么错误欢迎打脸！我会很感激地接受的！虽然为了剧情连贯性我不会改动文章，但是一定会把你的科普和指正添加到文后附注里。

1

这一次，Erik是真的去到了很远的地方，比带上那顶无情的头盔更远。当Erik带上头盔时Charles仍能找到他，只不过像是看着瓶子里的萤火虫，有孱弱的微光却穿不破那层冰冷的屏障。而这一次，Charles真的差一点就要感应不到他了，像是两颗孤独的恒星，在宇宙中失去了联系，随着空间不断扩张的速度越飘越远。

什么？……不不不，他没有死啦。神勇威武的万磁王哪有那么容易就去见上帝。但他去月亮上了——字面意义地——去执行登月任务了。航天局注意到了Erik奇妙的磁控能力，在多次抛出殷切的橄榄枝，外加成功吸纳X教授加入他们的说客小队后，他们终于请动了万磁王这尊大佛。不仅对于Erik来说，这是他第一次与人类共同执行任务；从世界范围来看，这也是第一次人类与变种人携手合作，共同完成具有突破意义的科技大事件。

不过，Charles并没有加入任务之中。倒不是说X教授的能力不适合宇航探索，只是……虽然他们二人之间没有什么具有法律效力的认证，但他们实质上就是家属关系——这是所有人类与变种人少有的、一致认同的共识。而家属双方不能参与同一项具有危险性的任务，以保证任务中的每一个决定都足够理性，以大局利益优先。正是因为这个，Charles被完全排除在任务之外，连地勤都没得做。

当然，Charles和Erik本人都很理解这项规定。正好Erik不在的时候，基诺沙也需要一个当家人。

2

晚饭过后，Charles独自回到他与Erik的棚屋，将一切收拾妥当后坐进被子里，准备拨出这通星际电话。他特地多吃了一块巧克力，以提供完成挑战所需的体力和能量；到了这把岁数还要突破自我，不是件易事了。

他闭上了眼睛。当黑暗随之降临，周围的环境音也寂静下来，Charles将一切喧嚣清扫出自己的意识。紧接着，他向四面八方展开了自由的思绪。思维的电波以逃逸速度向前飞速延伸着，冲破大气层前往那颗围绕着地球旋转的小小卫星。无垠宇宙寂静而明亮，足够Charles的思绪自由驰骋，再不必费心避让折返。他凝神搜寻着，在广袤的空间中寻找他所熟悉的那段思维信号，寻找那颗会与他共鸣的渺小灵魂。

但这绝非一件轻松之事。过度伸展让他的头脑开始隐隐作痛，宇宙中来去无形的神秘光波干扰着他的思维波长，同样让他感到迷茫疲惫、偶尔甚至会引发刺痛。Charles不打算临阵脱逃，这些困难击不倒他。他贯注精神，甚至用上了年轻时的辅助手势，将自己的思绪聚拢成集中的一束，直向着月球的方向投射。在一段艰难的寻觅后，寥寥几颗意识的光点终于微弱地亮了起来……那毕竟是月球，在这个高度活跃的思维实在不多。

紧接着，他发现了Erik。在淡蓝色的星点之中他是唯一的红色，炽热而孤僻。Charles再一次努力伸展开自己的意识，拥抱那抹暗红的微光。“Erik！”

暗红色的星点明灭着闪烁了几次。接着是断断续续的声音，如同信号不佳的老式电话。“……Charles？”

3

“Erik！”

当听到回应的那一瞬间，Charles还是难以抑制有些小小的雀跃在他心里萌芽，哪怕他已经不再年轻，也已数次历过了人生的高峰与低谷。天啊，我做到了，我找到他了。他的喜悦溢出来，无法自控地想得很大声。

但在Erik听来，一切完全是不同的样子。勉强建立的精神联结仅仅是松垮的挂着，连音频讯号都传递得丢三落四。Charles欢喜的感慨变成了“Go……did……fou…him……”有一搭没一搭的声音像是气泡冒出某种漆黑粘稠的液体。

即便如此，他还是集中了精神，努力加固那道精神联结，遥隔星际试图把Charles抓得紧一点。恰好现在是他们的休息时间，队员们在太空舱中待命，并没什么要紧的任务要忙。

“Charles！”他惊喜地回应，在脑海中张开双臂迎接他的老友，“我听到你了。真想不到，你追到月球上来了。”

“是呀，是呀。”Charles感慨，“很不容易，这太耗力气了。”

“新的挑战嘛。”Erik答道，“我在这边也尝试了不少新东西，总要做点事情。”

“唔，没错……”当Erik开始提出意见，Charles的语气变得敷衍。“说起来，我很累了。有什么话我们明天再说？我先挂了。”

Charles单方面地切断了连接，只留下Erik一个人愣住，像被丢在茫无涯际的太空里……哪怕他确实是在太空里。Charles费这么大劲打过来是为了什么？就是为了证明自己可以？还是为了向他宣告“你去到哪儿我都能管得到你”？

在地球上万磁王想不明白，在月球上万磁王也想不明白。

4

其实打从最开始，Erik对于“跟人类合作”或是“探索太空”之类的事项，都是毫无兴趣的。地球上的麻烦已经够多了，比起仰望星空他更情愿埋头耕作，把基诺沙建设得更好些。直到有一天Charles对他提起了这件事，当他们一起吃下简陋晚餐的时候：

“Erik，我听说……最近你有收到邀请？”

“没错，航天局那边。怎么了？”

“呃，所以你……”

“不感兴趣，免谈，没门。”Erik大口吞下烤土豆，“怎么，你又有什么说法？”

出人意料的是Charles沉默了。长达几十秒的寂静让Erik开始担忧，方才只想跳过话题的淡漠和厌倦随时间一秒秒弱下去，最终荡然无存。“……怎么了Charles，发生什么事了吗？”

“……不，没事。”Charles仓促地摇摇头，转着轮椅躲闪般离开了，“那就拒绝他们吧。”

这属实让Erik慌了神。他撂下盘子追了出去，亲手抓住了Charles。“亲爱的，怎么了？这不像你啊……”他在轮椅前蹲下，“告诉我好吗？我很担心你。”

Charles作难而脆弱地避开了视线。“Erik，你知道的，我……在我来之前……”

当那双晶蓝的眼睛试探着看向Erik，他立刻便领悟了Charles的忧虑；也许是这么多年的来往让他也多少悟到一点读取爱人心声的能力，又或者只是他们的精神连接从未真正彻底断开过。“你希望我能接下这项任务，因为那符合你多年描绘的愿景。然而，你又害怕再次判断错误，导致凤凰那时的悲剧重演。”

Charles苦笑着扭开头。“既然你都知道……”

Erik缓慢站起身，双手撑着椅背的左右角，弯腰将Charles钉在他的轮椅中。“听我说，Charles，我会去的。只要那是你真心期望的事情。”

“天啊，Erik……”Charles摇摇头，他有些羞愧地将指节抵在嘴边，“我不想强迫你。我确实害怕再导向什么错误的结局……”

“不。”Erik温柔地打断他，“我并非毫无条件就妥协的。我有一个要求，你答应我才会去。”

Charles再次抬起眼，疑惑地看向他。“什么要求？”

“你再也不许亲手浇灭自己的希望。”Erik微笑着，缓缓低声道，“我会顺利完成任务，然后平安回来，证明你的希望并无错处。Charles，不要让疑虑否定它们。”

5

在空间站的工作是常规而无趣的。次日的任务圆满结束后，当Erik再一次接到Charles的星际来电时，他多了些意料之中的轻松余裕。“啊哈。”他躺在自己的床位上，“真高兴你又打来。今天又是打算说一句话就走？”

“嗯哼。”Charles的声音传来，尽管仍不清晰，但至少连贯了。很显然，那边也在不甘示弱地进步着。“抱歉Erik，昨晚我只是体力耗尽了，事实如此，我不会对你说谎。”

比我们一起共度的夜晚还累？Erik在心底逐字想道，得偿所愿地换来Charles夹杂着笑声的抱怨。这句他可不敢说出口，队友可都在旁边呢。

“好吧，不开玩笑了。”他把话题转回正轨，“你还好吗？家里一切正常？”

“万事都好，一切如常。”Charles平淡答道，“比起那些，我更好奇你在做什么。月球上的风光如何？”

“怎么说呢，跟电视上看到的没什么区别。”Erik听起来云淡风轻，“天幕永远是黑的，但周围却总能看得清楚。有时会看到地球，它真的很大，跟看月亮的感觉完全不同。”

过于朴实的描述逗笑了Charles。“不Erik，我不相信……一个真正怀着宇航梦想的人，一定不会这样干枯地形容我们置身的宇宙……”

“我也不是什么怀着宇航梦想的人啊。”Erik辩解道，“我猜你是科幻小说看多了。而且，如果你知道我每天都要做些什么，你就不会怪我无暇去看风景。”

“所以，你每天都做些什么呢？”

“这个嘛……简单地说，在地球时我负责让东西浮起来；”他耸耸肩，“在这边我负责把东西固定住。”

“好吧。”Charles笑了，“听起来确实很无聊。我理解的，没有了头盔、机枪、体育场和紫色披风，可把你闷坏了是不是？”

“Charles——”Erik压低声音，佯做威胁道，“别对我的审美挑三拣四，不是现在。”

见缝插针的打趣让他们都轻松笑起来。欢笑过后Erik体贴道：“如果建立精神连接很累，也许我们今天就聊到这里。你早点休息？”

“也好。”Charles答道，“我会再精进自己的能力。在你返还之前，我一定要用你的眼睛看一遍太空。”

“听起来你志在必得。”Erik向睡袋里缩了缩，“那就祝你成功喽，晚安。”

“谢谢你。”Charles回应道，“晚安。”

6

当Charles断开与Erik的精神连接，他缓慢向后靠在床头，抬起手轻轻揉着眉心。要将自己的思维投射到另一个星球，哪怕只是地球的卫星，也着实够累人了。而昨晚的闹剧也绝非他有意为之，异常短暂只是因为……他的能力不足以坚持更久了。

唔，有什么地方听起来怪怪的。Charles这样想着，在他们的床上躺了下来。

一般情况下，如果说Charles和Erik中有谁更倾向于主动挂断的话，那必然是Erik。他向来惜字如金、拒人千里，偏偏还炙热地爱着那顶形状奇特的冷感头盔。事实上，在他们搬到基诺沙同居之前，他们二人的历史通话几乎全是由Erik主动挂断的，甚至屏蔽信号，无情拒接。至于Charles，他根本不用操心挂断的事情——他没那个机会。

而这导致了一些恶果。比如后来当他们和解，Erik也不再使用那个头盔之后，Charles仍会习惯性地忘记要离开他的脑子。对于这一点，Charles本人可没有半分惭愧，有句话怎么说来着？天道好轮回。当他偷偷呆在Erik脑海中时，他并不会刻意探寻思维主人的深层意识，而只是将一条纤弱的思绪搭在其上，跟随那平静的脑电波一起运行。能随时感受得到自己的家人，这让Charles惬意不少。

但他的小伎俩不总能得逞，偶尔也会翻车。最狼狈的一次要属Erik刚刚到达航天局那时。在大部分人类心中，Erik Lehnsherr都是个臭名昭著的反派，各种道听途说的传闻更把他的形象包装得格外恐怖。而当曾经的万磁王就这样大步走进训练场，与队友们打招呼时，他们或多或少还是惊惧的。为了平息恐慌Erik这样讲：“大家不必担心我。你们人类的好朋友X教授现在就在我头脑里，如果我有意办什么坏事，他随时都能定住我。”

那一刻Charles确实是久违地惊讶了一次。原来他一直都知道的？于是他直接问了：天啊，Erik，你怎么知道我在这儿的？

下一秒，Erik心里的尖叫差点搞断了Charles几条神经。操！我怎么知道你真的在？！出去！快出去！

7

当然，这些搞笑事故都是过去的事了。如今遥远的距离使得Charles无法随时呆在Erik的脑中，而航天局的队友们也不再惧怕Erik了。此次任务中，Erik为他们提供了至关重要的后勤保障：先将一种无毒害且可代谢的金属微粒溶剂注射入队员体内，并在进入太空后由Erik在小范围内生成磁场，模仿地球重力；借此提升任务人员对于太空环境的适应性，从而延长任务可用的时间。

很显然，此类任务的关键不在于强力，而在于稳定和精确。多一点少一点，都只会给队友们的身体增加负担。这就要求Erik在工作时集中精神，持续而平稳地构建一个强度恰好的磁场。幸好他的工作时间相对自由，也许是任务需要的时候，又或者是在队友们休息时；简而言之，每天保证一段时间的磁力供给，保证队员们的身体不出大问题。

考虑到Erik扮演着如此重要的角色，哪怕他对待人类还是一贯的寡言少语、淡漠疏离，其他队友总也不敢惹恼了他。成员中有几个热情的，偶尔还会找他聊点什么，谈话也还算得上顺利。又一日完工后大伙各自坐在舰舱里休息，有位健壮的哥们凑了过来。“嘿，我看到你昨晚在自言自语，像是讲电话。你家那口子的长途能打这么远的？”

“呃，”Erik想着，虽然那是事实，但自己与Charles谁都不曾对外公布过关系，为什么大家就这样默认了？但他也懒于深究了，“……是啊。”

“天啊，我好羡慕你。”那人感叹道，“来到月球还能联系上家人，还有人打来关心你。这可不是谁都有的待遇。我很想我妻子，有一阵子没见她了。”

Erik小幅点点头，算是展现出了他最大程度的的共情。“我得说，有好有坏吧。万事不都是如此吗。”

“哦？”来人疑惑了，“这能有什么坏处？”

“这……”Erik低头思索，皱眉揣摩着表达方式，“你知道的……他承诺过不会窥探我的想法。不过，在争吵的时候，总还是会一不小心就嚷出几件我不想让他知道的事。那感觉挺糟的……”

“我的天啊。”Erik话音还未落，便被他夸张地打断了。“我怎么了忘了还有这种可能性。这也太惨了吧老兄，我不羡慕你了……”

那人说着，热络地拍了拍Erik的肩膀，径自走开了；只留下Erik深陷思索。干嘛要跟他说那么多呢？就让这些愚蠢的人类羡慕着自己，不好吗？

8

“所以今天怎么样，我们的航天英雄Erik？”

第三次来电时，Charles的声音听起来已经熟悉而清晰了。“跟昨天一样，而昨天跟前天一样。”Erik讲着没什么趣味的俏皮话，“你那边如何？能力的精进有进展了吗？”

“谁知道？来试试吧。”Charles活动活动肩背，将手指按在脑侧，“你放开一点，我想试试看如果你配合的话，我能不能接管你的意识。”

“这也是为了看一眼太空？”Erik疑问，“天啊，这违反条例了吧……总之，好吧，我可很信任你。别搞出空难来。”

“哈哈……我不会的Erik，我有分寸的……”

他们同时闭上了眼，放空思绪将杂念赶出头脑。Erik完全放手了对意识的控制，彻底敞开迎接Charles的入驻。但很长时间过去，他都只能感受到熟悉的思维在他脑海中调整，那完美的融合却最终没有到来。“啊！”疲累而痛苦的喘气声从那边传来，“……不行，Erik，我还做不到。”

“没事的，Charles，慢慢来。”他缓缓睁开眼，体贴地安抚道，“不过，我好像能感受到你现在的疲倦……能体会到一点。也许，有一些感受已经可以共享了……”

“真的吗？”Charles的声音立刻雀跃起来，“太棒了，我得吃点东西补充一下体力。你想不想尝一点？我打赌，唔，太空口粮不会比这个好吃……”

他的话音模糊起来，像是把什么丢进了嘴里，同时一丝隐约的酸甜在Erik味觉上传开。“好吧……”Erik不住笑道，“你在吃什么？”

“小熊软糖。”Charles骄傲地解释道，“在这边很难搞到，几经周转才运过来。我分了一些给邻居们的孩子吃，他们也很喜欢。我答应等他们再长大一些，就带他们去外面看看……”

当Charles说到这里，Erik突然间意识到有什么不对。“等一下Charles。你是在试图用人类的工业产品引诱基诺沙的孩子吗？”

“哈？”Charles一怔，无奈地笑起来，“嘿Erik，别给我乱下罪名嘛，只是小熊软糖。孩子们有权利享受甜食……”

“不，不不。”Erik打断道，Charles不以为然的态度让他冒火，“我没在开玩笑。我知道你有多擅长拨动人心，哪怕不使用能力。你不能像这样分裂我的人民。”

“什么？”Charles愕然，“如果你是认真的那么我也是认真的，孩子们也该有权利——在见识到外面的世界后再决定是否要留在这里。不能因为他们出生在这里，就禁止他们了解这个世界，禁止他们选择阵营啊。”

“啊！”Erik发怒了，“随便你怎么说吧，我就不该带你来这里。你总是想着你的那些人类朋友，却对兄弟们建立基诺沙的艰难历程一无所知。说到底，你是不会和我们站在一起的对不对？我发誓如果你再这么做，我就把你关起来。锁进集装箱，再戴上头盔。”

“你敢！”Charles也生起气来，“你休想得逞！我……”

“我现在就把家门封死！”Erik凶狠地威胁，“趁你控制不了我！”

Charles被气得失语，足足花了十秒才接上下一句话，声音发着抖：“……Erik你这个魔鬼！我不会再打给你了，再见。”

他挂断得干脆利落。当心灵感应者断开连接时，你才会知道什么是真正的毫无余地。连电讯通话的忙音蜂鸣都没有，而是彻底切断，销声匿迹般的全然寂静。Erik气呼呼地坐在睡眠舱位上，偏偏还有不长眼色的队友冲他搭话。“老兄你不能那么做啊！限制伴侣人身自由是违法的……”

“啊啊啊啊！”Erik怒吼道，“你们人类的法律管不到我！”

9

那晚Charles依然疲惫，却用了很久才睡着。次日清晨他倦倦地醒来，乘轮椅来到门口，试探着转动门把手——门开了。当然了。他自嘲地想着，Erik的能力又哪能伸展到这儿呢。屋外是寂静的早晨，阳光还没有倾洒大地，只有淡蓝的天光。晨风吹着树叶花草，鸟儿在庄稼地里鸣叫。

有一瞬间他甚至期望，若是Erik真的把门封上就好了；至少那样一来，他还算留给自己一桩麻烦。而现在呢？他什么也没留下，把一切都撤走了。千万里外，渺无音讯。Charles知道自己总能找到他，但他不能主动去找他……因为他们在吵架。这很蠢。但……这就是生活。

Erik未能锁住他，可Charles却失去了踏出屋门的兴趣。他关上房门，自己缩在了屋里，用一整天的时间去思考，到底哪里错了？小熊软糖是甜的，孩子们欢喜的笑容也是，就连他们的谈话，一开始不都是甜美的吗？Erik为什么要残忍地摧毁这一切，他们好不容易才触碰到对方，才建起这架横跨地月的精神桥梁……

但逐渐地，那思考的重点又一次滑向了自己。Charles从不认为自己的观点是错的，可也许是在那一刻，自己没能照顾到Erik的情绪吧。他一直知道建起基诺沙耗费了Erik多少心血，也理解Erik会将保护他这片领地放在第一位。他们相隔太远了，那遥远的距离让他无法像往常一样，轻松、本能地与爱人共情。于是，他们像年少无知的爱侣一样，只想着自己的事情，笨拙地吵了起来。

或许自己应该道歉的……Charles想。究竟是谁错已经不重要了，既然想见他，干嘛不去找他呢？Erik曾经告诉他不要浇灭自己的希望，而现在他正满怀信心地希望着，他们很快就会重归于好。只要把话说开，一切都会好的……

就在那瞬间，他听到了一个让他惊恐的消息。他一直偷偷监听着地面指挥中心，而此时那里大乱了——一次太阳耀斑的爆发产生了大量的电磁辐射，一场电磁风暴正向Erik他们袭来。

10

Erik孤身一人站在月球荒芜死寂的表面上。登月队伍的仪器和观测点在远方静静立着，飞船在他的身后。队友们都回到生活舱中避难，他独自在宇航服中闭上眼睛，内心坚定而强硬。早在地面训练时，他已被告知了这种意外的可能性：电磁风暴可能会影响到设备与飞船，最坏的情况下，他们甚至将无法返程。但没什么好怕的，他将确保，自己能够建起强大而稳固的屏障，顶住那些来自太阳磁场的磁能爆发。

他摒除杂念，以自己为中心展开平稳有力的辐射场，将基地与飞船包裹其中。当他开始感知太空中的电荷，宁静的宇宙瞬间变得嘈杂起来。不知来去的电波时刻在空间中穿梭着，从他们头顶、身侧，瞬闪而过又消失无踪。那漆黑无垠的太空仿佛变成了混乱的碰碰车竞技场。而这仅仅是风暴的前兆。

Erik屏住呼吸，集中心神。他感受到电子与质子的运动，那些自太阳而来的电磁辐射马上就要到了。波动交锋的刹那Erik感到意料之外的重击，全力建起的屏障几乎在第一秒就被撕裂了。他皱紧眉头，加强自身的能量与之对抗。必须承认，还是低估了这场风暴的强度。

后续的波动也紧随而来。那些迅捷、锋利而又满含能量的电磁波在屏障的各处作乱，维持磁场的正常运行变得异常艰难。他曾扭动过巨大的雷达，举起过潜艇、体育场，但这次的对手又与那些重物不同，它们是虚空中的劲敌，是来自一颗恒星的炽热能量。他咬紧了牙关，额上青筋暴起；但无论如何用力，似乎都无法阻挡自己的磁场一点点被瓦解。他的眼前开始发黑，不知道自己还能坚持多久。能挺过这场风暴吗？

就在那时，一丝温柔的忧愁突然流入了他的心中。那宁静的情绪不属于他，却早已被他熟知，为他注入一股祥和的力量。“Erik！”爱人的声音哽咽着，“你还好吗？”

他在拼死的负隅顽抗中依旧为此笑了出来。“Charles！我……我得专心啊……”

“没事的！”Charles在他们混乱的思维中向Erik喊道，“平静下来，我就在这里……我会永远与你在一起……”

当Charles走进他的大脑，引导着他的心神，Erik真的感觉到力量在他的全身充盈起来，像是崭新的希望流淌在他的血管里。愤怒与平静，三十多年前是那个人帮助自己觉醒了真正的力量；而今日的这一切，恍然间又将他带回那个深深镌刻在他回忆里的美好时刻。Charles就在这里……仅仅想到这一点，就足够他平静下来，足够他游刃有余地解放自己的力量，变得无人能敌……

他不再抗拒风暴中汹涌而来的能量，而是将自己的感知力延展开来，细致地伸向屏障上的每一个角落。他引导着那些激越而强劲的电磁波粒以规律的方式运动，并将它们汇入自己的磁场之中。而这奇迹般地奏效了。他的磁场每一秒都变得更加强大，在吵嚷拥挤的宇宙中圈出一片平静的空间，安然保护住人类那些渺小、脆弱，却凝集着无数心血的科研设施。有泪水从他的眼角滑下来。这一定是Charles在哭吧？Erik想着，我才不是那么多愁善感的人……

异常辐射逐渐减弱下来，这场电磁风暴终于结束了。Erik收起能力，轻松地笑出来。“你好啊Charles……不生我的气了？”

“……我想我最好道个歉。”那边的声音吸着鼻子笑了，“我忽略了你的情绪……”

“不。”Erik轻柔而坚定地打断他，“你是对的Charles，孩子们该有权了解这个世界，也该有权选择。我只是太想维护好基诺沙，至少为所有变种人保留一个可以躲藏的去处。但我却忘了最初的愿望是什么。我们都只是希望变种人能够自由地生活而已，是我舍本逐末了。”

“我明白的，Erik……”Charles的语速逐渐慢下来，“有你在真好……”

“等我回去了，我们再详谈这件事。好吗？”

Erik再问，Charles却已经没有回答了。他对着突然安静下来的通讯信号愣了几秒，终于明白过来，大概是睡着了。他们刚刚一起抵御了一场风暴，就连自己不也累得筋疲力尽吗。可哪怕是在甜美的睡梦里，Charles也温柔地维系着他们的精神连接，不时为自己投来几个美梦的缩影……这让他充满了安心。

也许，今天可以久违地和Charles一起入梦了。

11

之后的几日都一切正常。他们每晚都会通话，讲些琐事，互报平安，不再置气或争吵。转眼任务结束，登月队伍就要返程。当Erik他们在月球表面拆卸装置时，Charles又一次连接上了他的意识。“Erik，”那声音听起来愉快而平静，“真高兴你就要回来了。”

“我也很开心。”Erik回应道，“我们正在收拾行李呢，准备要回家喽。”

“你喜欢花环吗？”Charles打趣问他，“我可以给你编一个，作为迎接英雄的献礼。”

“还是免了。”Erik笑道，“又不是为了给众人瞻仰。我记得最初同意赴任，只是为了满足你的愿望而已。不如当我回到基诺沙，你在大伙面前亲我一下。怎么样？”

Erik说得没错。他同意来这次任务，绝非为向世人展示什么。航天局早就告知过，鉴于Erik Lehnsherr的狼藉名声，他的姓名不会出现在对外公布的宇航员名单里。但他完全不介意，甚至觉得这样更好。他理应是人类眼中的恶棍反派，只有这样，那些被社会排斥、欺压的兄弟们才会相信他能提供帮助，是个可靠的去处。他希望变种人族群成为人类尊敬的存在，但对自己本人而言，那些人类的认可、虚浮的所谓盛名，越少越好。

在连接的那头，Charles拖着长音笑了：“呃……好吧。那就这么说定了。”

“哇，”Erik感叹，“没想到你会同意。还以为你会更矜持些……”

“要怎么说？”Charles答道，“曾经你满足了我一个愿望，现在我也该回赠你一个？”

他们都笑起来，沉浸在即将重聚的幸福之中。Erik看向月球的地平线，蔚蓝的地球正与他们遥遥相望。那里是他的家乡，住着他的家人；还有无数种生命在那颗星球上热闹地繁衍生息。“嘿Charles，”他开口，“你的能力锻炼得如何了？再不看可就看不到了。”

“试试看吧。”Charles还是那句台词，“Erik放开些，我要来喽……”

Erik放空精神，让Charles的意识进入自己的头脑，感官和思维都温柔地相嵌，终于形成极完美的契合。他抬头注视那颗古老的星球，似乎整个宇宙的广袤都汇入他们交叠的灵魂。透过意识相连的网路，他与Charles实时分享着视野所见：他的Charles正与基诺沙的居民们一起，围绕火堆而坐，充满期待地望着空中皎洁的月亮。他们相隔如此遥远却又亲密无间，在精神的世界里相伴深拥，永远望着对方所在的方向。

这不就是Charles一直渴望的桥梁吗？Erik情不自禁地想道。从一个意识到另一个意识，从一个星球到另一个星球……从一个种族到另一个种族。前两者已经实现了，是由所有地球住民共同努力实现的。如此看来，没有理由不怀着希望看向未来；没有理由不去相信，那个人所期望的，终有一天都会到来。

“……太美了。”Charles在他的脑中感叹着，“这太美了。谢谢你Erik，我会把这一幕刻进心里，谢谢你让我能看到这样的场景……”

Erik满意地笑了。他抱起拆卸好的仪器，不疾不徐向飞船走去。“也别忘了答应好的吻哦。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 只是登了个月就说“从一个星球到另一个星球”，好像有点小题大做，不过这也是为了满足中秋活动的月亮主题嘛。并没有读过什么科幻作品，全是瞎编的，非常拙劣的照猫画虎，让大家见笑了。还是那句话，知识上的错误欢迎打脸。


End file.
